Things Change
by Chickie Pie
Summary: What happens when seven girls become Japan's most feared mercenaries? What happens when those mercenaries change because of one decision? What happens? What happens? Does it matter?
1. Preface

What if Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame, Kagura, and Rin had children? What if those children ran away, to form a group of killers?

That would be a pain, considering that before they left, each child was trained by their mother and father.


	2. Meet the Sebun Kira

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to start the story. I know it's kind of short in the beginning, but I've never been good with long chapters, but I try as hard as I can. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot of this story, and the Original Characters, and The Sebun Kira (oops that is in a different chapter, my bad!)**

* * *

The daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, is Kame. She has silvery white hair, and ice blue eyes. She is a half demon with spiritual powers above and beyond the normal. She is blind, but her spirituality makes it seem like she is not. She plays the flute to lure in her prey, then attacks with a spiritual force.

The daughters of Miroku and Sango, are twins, and their names are Hikari and Hikaru. They have long curly black hair, and brown eyes. They were trained to be like Sango. They have hidden weapons, and then their main weapons.

The daughter of Kagura and Hakudoshi, is Mari. She has strange purple-ish hair and her eyes are a bright violet. She protects herself with a barrier and controls the wind like her mother had.

The daughter of Ayame is, Moriko. She has blazing red hair, and eyes the color of the leaves on the trees. She can run very fast, and has the strength of ten men. She loves the forest, and finds peace within it's depth.

The daughter of Kikyo and Naraku is, Tamiko. She has long, wild ebony black hair, and shining brown eyes. She is a half demon, and she works with purifying poisons to help those that are in need around her, or she could kill them.

The daughter of Rin and Sesshomaru is, Kasumi. She is a full-fledged demon, not taking the human side of her mother, she hides herself within thick bouts of mist, and attacks quietly with her blade edged whip. She has short, curly white hair, and golden eyes. She has a childish innocence that is gained from her mother.


	3. The Flute

Kame jumped down from the tree, and landed in a low crouch. She could hear her mother, Kagome, calling from her home in the distance. She darted forward, easily dodging the humans that walked around. They paid her no attention. Ever since everything had settled down, the jewel had been restored and used for good cause, hardly anything went wrong anymore.

Seeing Kame running through the village was an everyday thing. She pushed back the cloth that made the door, and walked into the main room. She could smell grandmothers cooking. Kame grinned, and ran into the cooking room.

"Hey mom." Kame said lazily, and sat next to her father, Inuyasha. She looked just like her father. The only thing that was different was her eyes. She couldn't see, but she didn't need to. Her spiritual powers allowed her to sense everything around her, like she could see.

"Kagome's mom came over to cook dinner for us this time. She made sure it wasn't spicy. I can still remember the last time." Inuyasha shuddered, and Kame laughed. She could remember it to, but because she was her mothers child, she loved it.

She heard their neighbors, Miroku, Sango and their kids run inside. "Kame, Hikari hit me!" Hikaru complained. Kame laughed, very amused.

The twins were always picking on each other. "Why do you two always fight?" She asked. She pulled her flute from the ribbon around her waist, and began to walk outside. "I'm going out for a few minutes. I can't be here right now, not with double trouble over here." Kame shouted, and walked outside.

She jumped into the highest, most hidden branch in the tree next to her home. She put the instrument to her lips, and began playing. The tune was soft, but loud enough to be heard inside her home, and around the small village. It was slow, and soothing, and as she played, the loud banter of the twins cut off so they could listen to Kame play.

Kame didn't know where she got the gift to play the flute, she just loved it. It helped her think in rough times. It soothed her when she was frustrated or angry. It made her forget that she couldn't see. Everything was quiet, as the village listened to Kame play.

Some people working in the rice fields even hummed to the familiar tune. She always played one song, she hardly ever played something different. Usually, her songs were sad, and sounded like she longed for something.

She loved it. Sometimes, people would come closer, just to get a better hearing of her music. It made her feel so much more loved, and the feeling to her, was amazing.

"Hey, Kame." She heard her cousin, Kasumi say. Kasumi was the youngest of them all, but she was full-fledged demon. Her father was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Her mother was Rin. When Sesshomaru and Rin met, she was just a little kid. All of the others' children were born before theirs because they didn't really have to wait.

"Why did you come up here? Grandma Higurashi is finished with dinner." Kasumi said, her childish voice like bells to Kame's ears. Kame sighed.

"The twins came running in, already causing trouble. I had to leave, or I would have blown my top. I am my fathers daughter, of course." Kasumi laughed.

"So true, Kame. Well, let's go. Your flute calmed them down." It was Kame's turn to laugh. They stood on the branch, grabbed each others hands, and jumped. They landed on the balls of their feet, their knees bent to absorb the impact.

The two were practically identical, except for a few differences. Kasumi had white hair, but it was short, and curly. Kame's hair was long, and white, and as straight as a rod. Her eyes were ice blue, Kasumi's eyes were golden, like her fathers. Kasumi was nine, and Kame was sixteen. Kame had ears atop her head, Kasumi didn't.

They walked inside, at identical paces, and sat beside the twins. Everything was quiet as they ate. No one spoke, but Hikaru hummed Kame's song she had been playing earlier. Kame's ears twitched, and she looked up.

"Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked, genuinely surprised.

"The Band of Seven has returned, as to how I do not know." She said in her frail voice. Kame stood, a frown on her face.

"Who is the Band of Seven?" She asked. Her mother sighed.

"Inuyasha, I don't feel like telling that story." She sighed unhappily, and gathered everyone's dishes to wash. Sango and Grandma went to help.

"The Band of Seven, were a group of men that killed and thieved. They almost killed your mother, with their poisons, but I stopped them. Bankostu, the leader of the Band of Seven... I killed him. He was arrogant, and thought he couldn't lose to someone like me."

She frowned, and walked outside. She leaned against her tree, tempted to climb to her branch and play her flute again.

The Band of Seven was a band of killers and thieves. The idea was almost appealing to Kame. She smiled, and thoughts that seemed not to be her own, seeped into her mind.


	4. Priestess of Poisons

Tamiko ran around the large room, laughing. Naraku, her father, sat in the corner with a small smile. Kikyo had convinced him to take back his human heart, and with it inside him, she realized how sweet he could truly be, and they had a child.

"Father, look what I did! I think I did it like Lady Kagome!" Tamiko had been trained to make, and purify poison, or miasma. Naraku stood, and took a look at his daughters concoction. He grinned, and patted her head softly.

"Good work, Tamiko." He walked away, and left her with her poison purifying. He walked into the other room, where Kikyo was cleaning up after supper. She smiled with genuine happiness when he walked in. She kissed him, right when they had a visitor.

"Lady Kikyo? Can Tamiko come out and play?" Kikyo walked out into the main room, where Tamiko had jumped up, hastily poured her poison into a small vial, and stood next to Moriko and Mari. Kikyo smiled, and nodded.

"That's fine. Don't be too late coming home, Tamiko."

The small girl grinned, and ran outside with the two girls. It was late afternoon, but that was fine. They were all very capable of taking care of themselves. Kame, Kasumi, Hikaru and Hikari. Kame stepped forward.

"We all came up with a plan, the six of us. Tamiko, we want to be just like the Band of Seven. We need you to make seven. Will you come with us?" Tamiko's mouth pinched tightly in consideration. She grinned, and then nodded.

Kame smiled. "We need to come up with a name now." She tapped her chin, and sat on the ground. She grinned. "How about, Sebun Kira. Seven Killers."They mumbled quiet, but excited agreements. Kame grinned.

"All right, now we need weapons. I have mine. For the past few days, I realized what I can do with my flute. Hikari and Hikaru have hidden weapons, so they're good. Kasumi, you said Sesshomaru made you a blade edged whip, yes?"

"Yeah. I also found out that I can hide myself in mist. I could surround all of us."

"Tamiko, you can be our Poison Master." Tamiko giggled.

"Okay!" She said.

"What about you, Moriko?" Kame asked.

"I'm fast, and very strong." She said, her Japanese accent very strong.

"I can protect us with my barrier. I got that ability with my dad, and I can fight with wind. I even have a nickname for myself. Mari, Lady of The Wind." She laughed.

"We could all have nicknames like that!" Kasumi urged Kame. She nodded, "That would be cool."

"Okay, so we have Mari, Lady of The Wind. Kame, Priestess of The Flute. Moriko, Lady of The Forest. Tamiko, Priestess of Poisons. Hikari and Hikaru, Masters of The Hidden Swords. And, Kasumi, Lady of The Blade Edged Whip."

Kame could sense their happiness over the cool nicknames. "Tonight, we leave. I already have a job for us. Meet me at my tree in the woods when the moon is at it's high point."

After that, they planned out everything, and everything was ready, the moment the moon reached the peak in the sky...


	5. Bloody Massacre

Kame waited on the highest branch. The first to come was Moriko, but Kame waited patiently for them all to arrive. Hikari and Hikaru arrived in their Demon Slayer outfits, and swords on both their hips. Tamiko walked in, a medium sized pouch tied around her thin waist. Kame could smell the poison from her height.

Then, Mari arrived, with Kasumi close behind, hidden in a swirl of mist. They formed a circle, and Kame leaped from the tree, landing in the middle. She rose to her normal height, and looked every one of them in the eyes. She couldn't see, but that didn't make difference.

"Our first kill," She began, "Will be at Dizi castle. We will walk there, and appear in mist, which is where you come in Kasumi. There will be more than a hundred warriors, but we can handle them. As we walk in, shrouded in mist, I will be at front, playing my flute. I have learned that it lures people in with a certain song."

Anticipatory whispers went through the girls. "I have estimated three-hundred-and-fifty warriors to be there, preparing for war. By the time we reach Dizi castle, they will be leaving. While I am still playing, I will walk from the mist, my hood up to cover my ears. They will most likely think I am a spirit of good luck, " Kame chuckled.

"When they are close enough, I will strike out my fifty, and that's when the rest of you emerge from the mist, and kill your fifty." They quietly said agreements.

"All right, let's be off. Oh, before that, Tamiko. If they give us any trouble before we can do anything, thrown some of your poison to slow them down."

"Yes." She agreed.

"Hey, Kame. Why don't we introduce ourselves first? When we move from the mist, before we kill, we can use our group name and our nicknames. We could know throughout Japan!"

Kame grinned. "Excellent, Mari. We could do that, couldn't we?"

They walked then, towards the castle, shrouded in Kasumi's mist. When they were almost there, Kame pulled up her hood, and pulled her flute from the ribbon around her waist. She began playing, and listened closely for the warriors. She could hear their marching footsteps come to a halt, and she smile as she played.

They reached the men, and they whispered amongst themselves. Kame walked from the mist, gracefully, slowly, still playing her flute. Whispers and gasps erupted from the men.

"She's beautiful!"

"Is she a demon? Or a spirit?"

Kame stopped playing, and held her flute close to her heart. She opened her eyes, and a small smile appeared on her face. She began to speak. "I am Kame, Priestess of The Flute."

"I am Mari, Lady of The Wind." Mari said, walking from the mist. More gasps.

"I am Moriko, Lady of The Forest." Said Moriko, stepping forward, her spiky hair blowing in the wind. More whispers.

"I am Hikari,"

"And I'm Hikaru,"

"And we're, Masters of The Hidden Swords." Hikari and Hikaru said separately, walking from the mist with a child-like gleam in their eyes.

The men became weary.

"I am Tamiko, Priestess of Poisons." Tamiko emerged from the mist in a swirl of purple smoke. The mist disappeared, and Kasumi stepped around them, and stood beside Kame.

"And I am Kasumi, Lady of The Blade Edged Whip."

"We are the Sebun Kira." Kame said, her voice ringing loud and clear throughout the field. The men began drawing their swords at the name of the seven girls. Kame lifted the flute to her lips, closed her eyes, and began playing the tune that would lure in the men.

Footsteps started, and shouts erupted. Kame opened her eyes, lifted one hand, pointed two fingers, and swiped them in a sideways motion. A purple line flew towards three men, wrapped around their throats, and cut them. They fell to the ground, choking, bleeding.

Then the girls walked forward, Kame in front, the Poison Master in the back, prepared for anything. The men made a path, but it was stupid. As they passed, Moriko snapped necks, the twins slit throats, Tamiko through deadly poison, Kasumi struck out with her whip, Mari suffocated with wind, and Kame pointed with two fingers, and killed with her spiritual powers.

They were all dead within minutes.

"I think we should go meet this Band of Seven." Kasumi giggled. Mari and the twins nodded in fervent agreement.

"We should also get word around that there are new mercenaries in town." Moriko laughed. Kame grinned, and they all walked away, laughing, and saying that that had to be the most fun and exhilarating they had ever done.


	6. Just like old times, Where are the kids?

Kagome stretched, and yawned, opening her eyes to a bright new morning. She kicked her feet out from under her blanket, and stood. She rubbed her face, trying rub the sleep away, and stumbled down the hallway. She had barely even jostled Inuyasha from his peaceful sleeping. He was always a heavy sleeper, she thought to herself happily.

She knocked on the wall by Kame's room, and walked in. But Kame wasn't in her bed. Kagome frowned. It wasn't like Kame to be up so early, she thought, she always slept till noon. Kagome walked outside, and peered up at the tree by her house. Nothing.

She walked to her second favorite tree, somewhere in the forest, and then started to get worried. It's not like Kame to take of without telling me, either! Kagome ran back home, and shook her husband awake. "Inuyasha, Kame's gone. I can't find her anywhere. I checked her trees, her room, and nothing."

She shook him one last time, and he finally got up. "You don't know where she went?" He asked, rubbing one of his eyes. Kagome shook her head. She could feel the tears rising in her eyes. She was scared for her only child. She didn't know what happened.

"I'll go look for her, stay here, and try to keep calm." Inuyasha kissed her, and ran from the room. She watched after him with worrisome eyes. She walked from the room, and into the kitchen, knowing Miroku would be here soon for breakfast.

"Kagome, are the twins over here, we can't find them." Miroku and Sango walked into the kitchen where Kagome was preparing food. She shook her head sadly.

"No, they're not. I couldn't find Kame either. I already worry about her running around the house being blind... what if someone took advantage of that?"

Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "She is your daughter, the girl with heavy spiritual power. She is Inuyasha's daughter, the man who has a very bad temper and who can take just about as much damage as his kimono can take. Stop worrying. She's fine. She can hold her own."

Kagome nodded, and smiled at Sango. "You're a good friend." Kagome grinned. Sango smiled back, and they all turned around at Inuyasha's unusually loud appearance.

"Tamiko, Moriko, and Mari are missing too. Their parents can't find them anywhere." Inuyasha said, his voice beginning to sound worried. Kagome grimaced, fear coursing through her.

Lady Kaede walked in then, and frowned at the four. "We have much more to worry about. There are new mercenaries on the rise. Just last night, they killed over three hundred soldiers. Their name is The Sebun Kira. Like the Band of Seven. If these people are anything like them, we're in big trouble."

"We need to go see who this group is. What if they join up with the Band of Seven?" Inuyasha said angrily. Determination was flooding his eyes. The three of them nodded. Inuyasha always had his Tetsusaiga, Sango had her weapons, Miroku was fine on his own, and Kagome had her arrows.

They walked from the house, and began down the rode. "Feels just like the old days, huh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, taking his hand in hers. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just like 'em. But back then, the monk was a lech."

Sango sighed dramatically. "Good times." She said.

"Yeah, good good times." Miroku dodged her smack, and they all laughed.


	7. Meet The Band of Seven

The girls hadn't wanted to become too exposed, and they were too tired to try and move, so Kame left to the small bar for food and drinks. She walked in side, her flute in her hand. She had been playing it earlier. She found a very tall tree, so she climbed in, and sat at the very top, and played. It seemed that everything had gone quiet and peaceful. She couldn't hear anything but the soft whispering of the wind and the rustle of the tree leaves.

"Can I have some tea please?" She asked the waitress.

"Sure thing." Kame heard her retreating footsteps, and she leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and held her flute to her heart. She loved to close her eyes, and imagine what everything looked like. Her imagination had always been wild, so she would usually imagine extravagant things, even if she couldn't have them.

"Here you go dear." She handed Kame the warm cup of tea, and walked away. Kame took small sips ever now and again. She took her cup, and walked out back, where she sat on the edge of the wood railing. She straightened her back, and began playing the flute again.

She couldn't help it. It was second nature, and she was kind of frustrated as now her sleep cycles would slowly be reversed, and that they had to look for the Band of Seven. She abruptly cut off when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"You're really good, you know." Said a male voice. She kicked her feet around to the other side, and looked right at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. These were one of those times she wished she could see.

"Bankotsu." He said. Kame blinked.

"You're one of the Band of Seven?" She asked, surprised. He didn't answer, so that must have meant he nodded.

"Me and my sisters have heard about you guys." Kame smiled. She heard him laugh.

"Who hasn't?" He said. Kame shrugged, with a small smile.

"I'm Kame." She said, and put her flute back in the ribbon around her waist. She folded her hands briefly, but then jumped from the ledge, landing quietly. "Are you with your group?" She asked. No answer, he must have nodded.

"Okay, it's time you knew," She turned to face him, "I am blind. You're going to have to answer to yes or no." She said.

"Okay, but you don't look blind. You look right at me like you see me." He said. Kame sighed.

"I know. I have spiritual powers that allow me to know if your coming, or where you are, but I can't see. It's like, seeing without seeing. Cover yours eyes, I'll walk away, and you have to walk where I am."

Kame walked to the end of the back porch, and said happily, "Find me." She heard his footsteps come toward her, so she quietly moved away.

He opened his eyes. "Cheater." He laughed.

"If you knew I was cheating, that means you were cheating. I'm not stupid just because I'm blind, Mr. Mercenary." Kame said with giggle.

"Okay, so now that you have experienced being blind, my sisters would like to meet you." Kame led him from the bar, and through pathways in the forest he never knew were there. They came to a little clearing with six girls doing something like practicing fighting.

There was small girl with purple hair jump too high in the air, and kick with both legs. She landed softly on the ground. Another girl, that resembled Kame in one way or another struck out with a whip, slicing a thin tree in half.

Bankotsu watched these girls in awe. Kame walked confidently into the clearing, and the girls stopped what they were doing to form a circled around her and Bankostu. "Ladies, this is Bankotsu. He is one of the Band of Seven." Kame said happily.

"Are you kidding me?" A small girl with a bowl of odd smelling herbs in it squeaked. She reminded him of Mukotsu.

"I could go get my brothers-"

"Yes! Please do! My name is Mari!" Said the same small girl with purple hair, and shining violet eyes. Kame shrugged, and leaped into the biggest tree, quickly disappearing into the thickness of the leaves. Soon, Bankotsu could hear her flute again.

He walked away, going off to get his brother.

––

Not long after Bankotsu left, he returned, with six men trailing behind him. "I thought you said there was seven of them." A short man in white said to Bankotsu.

"There is, listen closely." They went silent, and they suddenly heard a flute being played. They all looked up to the tree.

"She's up there. She is also blind, so you can't nod when you speak to her." They walked into the clearing, and the small girl with wild black hair and the same mixing bowl walked up to Mukotsu.

"You're the poison master of the group. I can tell. You wanna help me? I've been trying every herb I can think of and I can't make a decent poison."

Mukotsu grinned, "I can show you. This way my dear." He said, leading her to a thick bush. They were soon talking about all kinds of poisons they could make together. Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven, watched in awe as Kame jumped from the thick leaves at the top of the trees, and landed on the balls of her feet.

She laughed, and Bankotsu couldn't help but love the sound of it. A girl with red hair and green eyes put an arm around Kame's shoulders, and whispered something, and pointed at Renkotsu.

"Why is she pointing at me?" Renkotsu asked. Kame smiled and nodded. A small girl that looked like Kame ran up to Jakotsu. "Is it true that you have a snake sword?" She asked, a twinkle in her golden eyes.

Jakotsu grinned, and nodded. "So cool! I have a blade edged whip." They walked away, talking about their weapons, and how one of theirs was better than the other.

The other Band of Seven members began to feel more comfortable, and walked towards the girls that were kind of like them. That left Kame and Bankotsu. "Who are you girls?" He asked.

Kame laughed, and jumped onto a really low branch. It was waist high to Bankotsu. He stood in front of her, too close for the normal proximity of people that just met not too long ago.

"Well, we are the Sebun Kira. I came up with the name myself. We all have cool nicknames too. I came up with them as well. I am Kame, Priestess of The Flute." She played a short note on her flute, and laughed.

Bankotsu smiled. He was beginning to like this girl. He never thought he would meet someone so like him. She swung her legs lightly back and forth. The clearing was kind of quiet, except for the occasional bicker with the twins and Suikotsu and Kyokotsu.

"Tamiko really likes Mukotsu, you know. Ever since she heard about the Band of Seven and their poison master, she couldn't talk about anything else." Kame said, breaking the silence. Bankotsu laughed.

"And the others?" He asked. He mainly wanted to know about Kame.

"Well, Mari was ecstatic to meet Ginkotsu. She admires strength, because if she's in danger, she just puts up a barrier, or shoves people around with the wind. Moriko likes Renkotsu. She has always loved the idea of explosives. The twins adore Suikotsu and Kyokotsu, and Kasumi loves Jakotsu, and his sword."

"And you?" Bankotsu asked.

Kame gave a small smile. "I've heard a lot about the Band of Seven. I wanted to meet the leader, the youngest, the strongest, and from many rumors, the supposed cutest." He laughed, truly amused. Bankotsu was glad he asked about her.

"Just cute? I'm not gorgeous?" He teased. She pushed his shoulder lightly with a grin. She pointed to her eyes. "I can only guess what you look like, Mr. Mercenary." She tapped his nose once with her index finger, stood on the branch, and jumped further into the tree.

Bankotsu leaned lightly against the branch she had been sitting on.

"Whoa..." He mouthed to himself. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the grin on her face, and the twinkle in her ice blue eyes when she had said she had heard a lot about his group.

He smiled to himself, and looked back up to find her on the highest branch, looking down at him with a smile. She winked, and began playing her flute.


	8. Narrow Encounter

The four were quiet. Kame couldn't resist playing her flute everyday, so as they traveled, they listened for the flute. That's when they heard it, but it was an odd melody.

"Do you think it's Kame?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I smell blood, and it's human." Inuyasha crouched down so Kagome could get on his back, and then he took off down the path, Sango, Miroku and Kirara and his heels. "The scent is getting stronger, it's the kids alright." Inuyasha sped up, going faster than he ever had before.

The song cut off, and then you could hear screams of men, and woman alike. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows? But we're about to find out." He leaped into the village, and saw the Band of Seven. Why did he pick up Kame's scent? He grimaced. He could smell poison, but it wasn't Mukotsu's. It was different.

"I can sense a spiritual aura around this area," Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "It's Kame." She whispered, the tears streaming down her face.

"Well well well, don't you look familiar..." Bankotsu laughed, stepping forward, but just a little bit. Kame's scent was strong around him. He was surrounded in her scent. Inuyasha grimaced.

"Bankotsu... I thought I finished you off. But it doesn't matter. We're not here to fight with you. We're looking for a group of girls, and your drenched in one of their scent's. You been near them. Where are they?" Inuyasha snapped. Bankotsu frowned.

Is he talking about the Sebun Kira? He thought. The only one I've been around was Kame, and she looks amazingly like him... Bankotsu laughed.

"What's it to you, half breed?"

Kagome aimed an arrow at him. "Tell us." She snapped. Her body was tense, and you could still see the tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were blazing with white hot fury. Inuyasha took a step back. He learned not to be close when she was mad.

Her eyes narrowed at their silence. "Tell. Us." She said slowly, threatening to let her arrow go. Bankotsu remained unfazed. She shot the arrow, but he blocked it with his Banryu. It bounced off, and Inuyasha snatched Kagome out of the way. It shot past them, and blew up the tree it hit. "I'm thinking you are only getting stronger with the jewel back inside you." Inuyasha whispered, only for Kagome to hear.

Him and Kagome were the only ones that knew where the jewel had gone to, because Inuyasha had been there to hold Kagome's hand as they put it back, and sewed her skin. It was gross, he could admit that, but he couldn't leave her. He could never leave her again, it was that hard for him.

She nodded in agreement.

"We're done here." The Band of Seven walked away.


	9. Annual Wrestling Match, I might love you

Kame tackled Moriko to the ground, "Strength of ten men...!" She laughed uncontrollably. Moriko flipped over, to where she was on top. Kame still couldn't stop laughing. Moriko pushed away from her, and leaned against the tree, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Me next, Kame!" Mari giggled. Kame grinned, and stood up. She could sense Mari, running around her, in circles. Mari jumped into the air, and pushed Kame to the ground as she fell. They wrestled, Kame winning for a while, and then Mari's wind knocking her over.

"Not fair!" Kame laughed.

Mari giggled, and held her down. "I don't have physical strength." She said. Kame lifted Mari from her, and threw her five feet away. She jumped up, ran after Mari, but jumped over her. When she hit the ground, she wrapped an arm around Mari's throat, and she had won.

"You know," Mari said, "For someone that's blind, you sure can fight." Kame released her, and then it was her and Kasumi's turn. They were such an even match. They knew each other too well, and they were equally strong.

Their fight was still going on when the Band of Seven entered the clearing with three bags of food. Kasumi and Kame barely noticed.

"What's going on here?" Bankotsu asked, setting down the bags by Moriko. She grumbled.

"Our annual wrestling match. Kame is such a cheater." Renkotsu laughed, and stood beside her. They soon began talking again, resuming the conversation about explosives. Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He watched as Kame flipped Kasumi over, and held the struggling girl down for ten seconds.

She jumped up, "I win!" She laughed. "I win!"

Kasumi stood, her hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath. "Damn cheater..." She huffed. Kame laughed, and danced around the clearing, jumping around, too high, and then sat down to catch her breath. She laid in the grass, and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down, and she sighed.

"I wonder what would happen if Bankotsu and Kame wrestled," Moriko whispered to Renkotsu. He nodded.

"Hey, Kame, try wrestling someone who might be way stronger than you." Moriko said.

"Like you were supposed to be?" Kame asked, sitting up, wrapping her arms around her knees. Moriko glared at her.

"Wrestle Bankotsu." She said. Kame looked to Bankotsu with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"That would be interesting," she said, "You up for it?" She asked him, standing up, brushing off her kimono. He grinned, and walked up to her.

"I won't go easy." He whispered, only for her to hear. She grinned.

"Don't worry, you have to." She turned, her long hair twirling around her as she did. He sighed and shook all thoughts from his head. He watched her tie her hair up with a ribbon, and then stretch her arms behind her back. She must be stiff then, Bankotsu thought to himself.

The other members of the Sebun Kira and the Band of Seven sat close together. The Sebun Kira bet that Kame would win. If she didn't, Kasumi had to give up her hair pin to Jakotsu. If Kame won, the Band of Seven had to do what they said for two days.

"Go!" Moriko shouted. Kame circled Bankotsu slowly. The girls recognized that move. Then she disappeared, and ran around, suddenly tackling him to the ground.

"Go, Kame!" The girls shouted.

He flipped her over, without hesitation, and she laughed, pushing him off her, and then holding him to the ground.

"You're stronger than I thought, Mr. Mercenary." Kame whispered. Bankotsu grinned, and lifted her into the air, away from him. He threw her up, and rolled out of the way, as she landed in a crouch, in the same place. She tucked a stray strand of hair away, and then tackled him again. She pinned his arms down, and he struggled for a moment.

At nine seconds, she placed a kiss on his cheek, and jumped from him before ten seconds.

"Oh, come on!" Kasumi shouted. "I don't wanna give up my hair pin!"

Bankotsu stood, thoughts running through his mind. But he needed to win before those thoughts got worse. As she ran around him, he stuck out his foot, and as she fell, he caught her, and pinned her. Ten seconds passed, and he grinned.

Under him, she was breathing heavily. "Damn." She whispered, her breath slowing, as she smiled at him. He helped her up. He watched as Kasumi handed her hair pin to Jakotsu, grumbling under her breath.

Jakotsu laughed in delight as he put it in his hair. Kasumi couldn't help but smile.

– –

After a few hours, everyone, but Bankotsu and Kame were asleep. He was sitting on the thickest branch in the tree, with her laying in his lap. Her eyes were closed, and he couldn't help but smile at her peaceful expression. She was asleep now, now that he had started playing with her hair. It was soft, like satin on his fingers. He leaned his head back, and looked at the moon.

_What am I doing? _He asked inside of his head. Kame's hand grabbed his free one and she mumbled something about her family. He frowned. There was something about this girl that held him here. When he looked at her smiling face, something inside of him began to hurt. When she had kissed his cheek earlier, he felt his heart squeeze painfully. When she looked at him with those sightless blue eyes, he found weird things in his mind that he had never thought of before. He had never felt so attached to a girl before. He hated not knowing if she felt the way he did, if she got the same reactions, but for the different things he did.

He hated not knowing...


	10. Poison To Your System

Bankotsu was still awake hours later. He wasn't tired, and he wouldn't have been able to sleep anyways. Kame mumbled again, and her head rolled to the side a little. She was still holding his other hand, and he didn't mind.

"Stop..." She whispered. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she had sounded awake. He frowned. What was she dreaming about? Her hand tightened around his, and her expression changed, but only briefly. But those few seconds, it looked like pain.

"No..." Her hand gripped his ever more tightly. It didn't bother him at all, but what did bother him was what she was dreaming about. She gasped, and shot up, her eyes wide open. She stared right at Bankotsu, and she sighed. She laid back down, and took his hand again. Had she known she was holding his hand the entire time?

"You okay?" Bankotsu asked quietly. She nodded, looking out to the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Yeah, I just- my dream..." She closed her eyes, holding back her tears. She wanted so badly to cry. She had seen her family, how broken they were, how they all cried. Her mother was crying Kame's name. She had never seen her father cry, but he did. Tears were running down his cheeks as well, though he didn't make a sound.

"Sadness is a bitch." She mumbled, sitting up, and wiping her eyes. Tears still rolled relentlessly down her cheeks. She found it pointless to wipe them away, now. Bankotsu watched her without a word. Why was she crying, he thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He said. She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Kame whispered.

"You don't sound so sure, Kame." He said. He scooted closer, and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him gratefully, still crying. She forgot that they were still holding hands. She forgot that she was blind, and she forgot that she and Bankotsu were killers. Right then, they were both normal people, humans, with feelings, and they loved each other. Right then, she was normal, and he loved her.

She stood up on the branch, using the one above to help her up. She pushed herself up onto the next branch, and began playing her flute. She heard the girls begin to wake up. Whenever Kame was up, and she began to play her flute, that is what they designated for an alarm clock.

She put her flute back in the ribbon, and jumped from the tree. Bankotsu was already on the ground, waking up the other members of the Band of Seven. Kame looked through the trees as they heard marching footsteps. It was coming their way...

She jumped from the tree. "Up! Hurry!" She snapped. All of them were standing, their stuff gathered.

"When I come back, and say it's clear, we leave. We can never stay in the same place for too long." The Band of Seven and The Sebun Kira talked quietly amongst themselves, as Kame disappeared into the forest. Bankotsu watched sadly after her.

––

Kame peered through the bushes, and saw thousands of warriors. Her eyes went wide, as one spotted her. She ran, and a lot of them ran after her. She burst in through the clearing. "We'll meet in the middle. Mari, take Tamiko and Kasumi with you in your barrier. Moriko, you come with me. Bankotsu, would it be okay if the twins go with you?"

He nodded, and they all departed. The soldiers followed after Kame and Moriko. They soon surrounded the two, because they spread out through the forest. The warlord stepped up to the two girls and laughed arrogantly.

"Take the red head, tie her up, and toss her out. This half breed will be of good use, though." They didn't struggle as they were bound, and Moriko was taken away. She could handle herself, even if she was tossed off a cliff. Moriko was only concerned for Kame, because she couldn't see, they would find that out eventually.

The warlord snatched Kame by her hair, and they walked for a while. They were in a building after a while. They threw Kame in a room, her hands behind her back. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't try anything funny."

"Yes, sir!" The guard said.

"That was corny." Kame laughed.

"Quiet!" Kame heard the click of a gun, and she quieted down. It was silent for a long while. The guard kept pacing, muttering under his breath.

"Are you bored?" Kame asked. The guard stopped. She looked at him, but he felt something different about her. She looked like she wasn't really looking at him. Her eyes were different.

"It doesn't matter. Here comes my lord." The door slammed open, and Kame flinched. She had hoped the guard would fall for it so she could play her flute, and tell him to untie her. The warlord sat in front of Kame, and waved a hand in front of her face. Her eyes didn't follow it. He laughed.

"She's blind!" He chuckled. "We could challenge her. Bring her." The guard grabbed her arm, and dragged her along behind the warlord. She sighed. She was getting bored. The guard pushed her into a room, but it must have been small, because she hit the wall after sliding a few feet.

"We're going to challenge you, half breed. We're going to set this place on fire, and if you escape, you can stay that way, but if you can't, well you know your fate." The warlord snapped her ropes, and walked from the room. They were going to burn down the entire castle. Soon Kame could smell the smoke. She ran from the room, and could feel the heat of the fire to her right.

She cursed under her breath, and ran to her left. She put her arm on her nose, blocking the smoke with the cloth of her kimono. But it could only work for so long, because little did she know, the warlord was having guards waving poisonous smoke into the flames.


	11. Confessions of Two Mercenaries

Kame coughed, and stumbled into the next hallway. The flames weren't as intense here, but the smoke was horrible. She had been through a fire before, and it had never taken this kind of toll on her. She looked around, but it was pointless. She was blind, and her senses were being knocked. She had no clue where she was going.

She had always relied on her spiritual abilities, but she couldn't smell anything, she could barely hear, and she was completely blind. She could barely walk, how could she even attempt to tap into her powers?

Kame collapsed, gasping for air. "Bankotsu..." She whispered. The roof caved in, right in front of her. She moved slowly away from it, her strength leaving her. Bankotsu's face appeared in her mind, and she gasped.

"Don't give up, Kame. It's not like you!" He said to her. His eyes were sad. She nodded, and pushed herself from the ground. She would try to get out of here, for Bankotsu. If no one else, it would all be for him. She stumbled into another hall, where the smoke was worse. She clutched her throat, and doubled over, coughing. She couldn't breathe.

She could feel her heart contracting. It squeezed painfully in her chest, but she continued forward. Her progress was slow, but she stumbled forward, falling a few times. But each time, she would see Bankotsu with her minds eye, and she would get up again. She pushed on something, and it crumbled under touch.

She could feel cold air blowing in, and she fell down the front stairs of the castle. She was breathing heavily, and her eyelids drooped. "Kame!" She could barely hear Bankotsu's voice. She felt someone lift her from the ground. "Kame?" It was no mistake, Bankotsu was with her.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her voice quiet and raspy. Her eyes closed. For the first time, Bankotsu cried. Moriko put a hand on his shoulder, and they both ran in the direction Mari had gone with Kasumi and Tamiko. If anyone could help Kame, it would be the girl with the ability to purify poison.

As he ran, he looked down at Kame. Her face was covered in black smudges, and her arms were slightly burned. She was breathing, but just barely. Moriko and Bankotsu found the three girls and the others by a river. Everyone stood back when Bankotsu walked up to Tamiko, and laid Kame in front of her, on the grass.

"All of you, collect food and water. We will have to stay here while Kame recovers." Tamiko snapped. They all did what she said, but Bankotsu stayed. He watched as Tamiko mixed together her herbs as fast as she could, and then poured it into Kame's mouth. She rubbed something on her burns as well.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bankotsu asked, setting Kame's flute beside her. He had picked it up from the castle stairs before they had left. Tamiko nodded.

"Now she needs rest. It will probably be a day or so before she wakes up, though. The poison these guys used could have killed her if you hadn't gotten here in time." It was silent for a long time, then she spoke again.

"She likes you, Bankotsu. That day in the clearing when you two were wrestling, before you guys came back with the food, Kame told me that she really liked you. And I quote...'This is one of those times I wish I could see. I want to know what he looks like. I would give anything to.'"

Bankotsu looked away from Tamiko, and looked down at Kame's face. She was sleeping now, breathing lightly and easily. His smile was sad. He could have lost her. He could have lost the only girl he seemed to love. He realized it now; he loved her. He couldn't place the feeling before. But now he knew what it was, now that he saw her, vulnerable, with poison still in her system.

Tamiko stood, and left, to go help gather things that she need for medicine.

Kame's eyes opened slowly, and she stared up at the sky. "Damn, I still can't see." She whispered. She reached out to Bankotsu, and took his hand in hers. She sighed. "I'm sorry." She said again. Bankotsu shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault." He said, his voice showed for no argument on that. She sighed again.

"Okay. But, Tamiko was right to say that for me. I never would have said anything. I'm too much of a coward." She smiled at him, and looked back up at the sky.

"Well, I – well I- I feel the same way. When I saw you fall, and then you passed out after saying you were sorry, I acted on instinct and took you straight to Tamiko." She looked at Bankotsu, her eyes slightly wide. A small smile spread across her face.

"When did you start to like me?" She asked.

"When I first heard you play that flute. I had never heard anything so beautiful, but then you turned around that first day, and you were just amazing. The fact that you made being blind a joke, was amazing. You deal with it, when if I was blind, I would have gone crazy not knowing what was going on. I loved you're strength, and you were surprisingly strong."

"For a girl?" She teased.

"For anyone. You're stronger than me, even if not physically, you're determination is stronger than mine. And I love you for that." She sat up, not even flinching, even though it really hurt her. She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'm smiling, by the way." He said. She laughed, and put her head in his lap. She closed her eyes, and took his hand. Before she fell asleep, she whispered three words to Bankotsu.

"I love you." She whispered, and her breathing slowed down, and she was asleep. Bankotsu smiled.

"I love you, too, Kame."


	12. Reverse

When the others came back, they grinned at what they saw: Bankotsu was asleep, laying on the grass, with Kame's head resting on his stomach. The hand that was around Kame was the hand she was holding.

"This is too cute!" Kasumi and Jakotsu giggled together. They all quietly worked around them, setting up camp, and cooking a small dinner.

"Did any of you see Bankotsu sleep the other morning when those two were in the tree?" Moriko asked.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." Renkotsu agreed with her. All of the others nodded, and looked back at Kame and Bankotsu. They had barely moved for the past few hours. But, they had to wake up sometime.

Kame opened her eyes, and looked over to see her group, and the Band of Seven looking at her. She sighed, and sat up, not even waking up Bankotsu. The arm that had been around Kame, fell softly to the grass, and he turned his head the other way. She smiled at him, and then stood.

"Are you okay? You had a lot of poison in your system." Tamiko said, walking Kame over to the others, and sitting her against a tree. She leaned gratefully against it. "Yeah," She sighed, "I'm fine. I'm a half demon. I should be." She rubbed her face.

"Do we have anything to eat?" Kame asked, and then yawned.

"Yeah, we made dinner. But, Bankotsu has to wake up. We can't eat without him."

"I'll do the honors." Jakotsu said happily. She jumped up from his place beside Kasumi, and skipped over to Bankotsu. "Wake up!" He yelled in his ear.

"Hey," Kame said, "Don't be so rude. He does deserve some sleep, so don't wake him up that way." She heard the girls begin to giggle. Jakotsu led a half asleep Bankotsu over to Kame. He sat beside her, and his head fell onto her shoulder. She laughed.

"I've never seen Bankotsu like this." Suikotsu said.

"I heard that." Bankotsu mumbled against Kame's shoulder. They all laughed at him. He raised his head, and sat up straight. He sighed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he did. After a while, he had realized just how tired he had really been.

Everyone ate in silence. No one spoke until Jakotsu decided to break the silence with a really loud burp. "Excuse me!" He sang happily. Kame laughed. Bankotsu grinned, and shook his head at his brother.

"You can be so gross..." Bankotsu mumbled.

"A guy can only try, brother." Jakotsu laughed.

Bankotsu put an arm around Kame, and she put her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, Bankotsu stood, and helped Kame up. "We'll be back." He said.

He and Kame walked through the forest, him supporting most of her weight with his arm around her waist. She stopped, and leaned against a tree. Bankotsu stood there hesitant. Now that they knew how each other felt, he was extremely nervous. He didn't know why, he had never been nervous before in his entire life!

Kame looked up through the leaves of the trees, and sighed. "What does it look like?" She asked. Kame looked at him. "Around us. What does it look like?" She said.

"Well, were standing in very green grass, with lots of different colored flowers. The trees are huge, and there are vines draped along the top of them. Little poison berry bushes are spread out around..."

Kame laughed. "Tamiko would love to have a look at those..."

It's now or never Bankotsu... He thought to himself. He stepped closer to her, and put an arm around her waist. She looked at him, and he kissed her. Not like she did him, just a peck on the cheek, but he aimed right for her lips.

She froze, but then she closed her eyes, and stood on her tiptoes, and put her arms around his neck. She was ecstatic. She really did love him, and this proved that he loved her just as much. She pulled away, gasping.

"I do love you, Kame," He looked right into her eyes. "And I would do anything for you." He admitted. Kame smiled.

"I don't want us to be killers anymore. If we are, we kill demons, the bad kind." He smiled.

"All right. Starting today, right now, we only kill bad demons. Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"What?" He asked her, his arms still around her waist. She smiled.

"Don't ever leave me. I want you to stay with me," She said. "You're mine." She laughed. Bankotsu grinned, and kissed her again.

But one small thought plagued Kame. _What about mom and dad?_


	13. THE END: or is it?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, this is the last chapter. I will be working on a sequel, and for those of you who enjoyed reading Skip, I might start that up again. Don't expect things too soon though.**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!**

_Happy reading. ;]_

_

* * *

_

Kame leaned against the tree, and sighed. When she had first realized that she loved Bankotsu, she hadn't even thought of her parents. How would they react to her reckless decisions? How would they react to her loving someone who almost killed her own mother?

How was she going to tell them?

Inuyasha would freak, and Kagome would probably have a heart attack if she found out about anything that had happened recently. If Kagome finds out about Kame almost dying, Kame getting engaged, Kame and friends setting out to become killers, and Kame was the leader behind it, she had no clue what would happen.

She twirled her flute between her fingers, and laughed quietly to herself. How did things take such a drastic twist? Why did life throw these things at her? Kame could barely remember the day she had chosen to become a killer. She only remembers that the thoughts weren't hers. She felt guilty after killing all of those men that night. It hadn't been her planning the killing spree.

She hadn't known what had come over her, and she put her family through hell. Was she really worth anything anymore? Kagome used to brag how Kame was such a good daughter. What would she say now? Kame could hardly bare to think about it.

At this moment, she was so glad she couldn't see. If it came down to the truth, if it came to total confession, she didn't want to see the anger, hurt and, betrayal on her parents' faces. She would endure anything, but the pain she knew her mother would face.

What about now?

How did Kagome feel now, with Kame not there. Would she ever forgive her? These thoughts plagued Kame's mind, until she heard Bankotsu's voice call for dinner. Kame heaved a sigh, and leaped from the tree. She sat next to Bankotsu, and that was the end of anyone talking.

Everyone could see the expression on Kame's face. She was thoughtful, but you could see the pain and confusion in her sightless eyes. Kame could sense the stares of her friends, but she didn't address them all directly. She stood, and walked away, not a word to any of them.

She went to that spot in the forest, where Bankotsu had proposed to her, and she had accepted. To the spot where she had suddenly remembered her mother and father. She sat on her knees, and placed her hand on the ground, where had stood that day.

"Are you okay, Kame?" Bankotsu sat beside her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she shook her head.

"No, Bankotsu, I'm not okay." She stood angrily.

"I'm upset and frustrated and I can't think straight! I wasn't thinking the day I became a killer, and I wasn't thinking the day I killed those men. I was thinking, however, about us. I feel like myself around you, and that's the problem! I'm not good." She leaned against the tree, and hid her face from view.

"That's not true. It doesn't matter. Sometimes we don't think about what we do, but it's in the past, and it is what it is. It can't be helped." He put his arms around her.

"But, I ran away when had the best life I could have ever asked for. I had a loving mother, and protective father, and people who loved me..."

"But did you really feel happy? Listen, Kame. Just because you seemed happy, doesn't mean that you were truly happy. You're half demon. How did you feel when you killed those men?" He asked. She wiped her eyes, and frowned.

"Really good, giddy even." More tears fell. Bankotsu wiped them away for her.

"It's the demon side of you that loves to kill. The human side is who you really are, don't ever forget that. If you give into that demon inside of you, it will always control you. You're not wrong for anything you've done."

Kame smiled a small smile. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He kissed her shortly.

"So, who are your parents anyway?" He asked. Kame pinched her hands together nervously.

"Uh, Kagome and Inuyasha..."

Bankotsu stiffened. All those times, Kagome and Inuyasha had had a child, and this was her. It was no wonder he had thought about Kame suddenly when he had seen Inuyasha the other day. He relaxed, and took a deep breath.

"You think he might want to meet the new me? Or will Inuyasha try and kill me with that sword of his if I'm less then five miles away from you?" Bankotsu joked. He didn't mind, but if he was being honest with himself, he really was kind of scared of that half demon.

Imagine, Kagome spirituality, and Inuyasha's strength inside of Kame. Bankotsu smiled. That's why she had been so strong...

She laughed. "No, but you'll have to be careful around my mother. She has a habit of holding a grudge."

He sighed. "Yeah..."

It was quiet for a long time. Kame had her head on his shoulder when she heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your annual wrestling match is today." He laughed.

She smiled, and stood up. "I won't go easy this time." She giggled, and ran to the clearing. Bankotsu started after her.

"Just know that I won't either!" He shouted. He laughed.

"Kame..." He chuckled, and began running after her.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Thanks for reading, and I wished I could have gotten some kind of reviews, but at least I know from the Traffic that people read it. Thanks! Please lookout for the sequel to Things Change: Repetition Of Events That Changed My Life.**

**I know it's kind of long, but you will see why when the sequel is posted.**

**Happy reading...**

**:)**


End file.
